


Lost in Thoughts Not Alone

by gongji



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All you need to know is that I’m watching you. Always.”</p>
<p>“Even when --”</p>
<p>“ESPECIALLY then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Thoughts Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I married this man like lightning.

Saizo opened his “Surveillance Notes -- Corrin” book and flipped to a fresh page. It’d only been about a day and a half since he’d decided on his watchman role for Corrin, but he’d already filled up half a notebook with various notes on her everyday life: when she woke up every morning, what she ate for lunch, how often she yawned… Now that he looked over his notes, she really wasn’t doing anything to draw suspicion to her, but with her former ties with the Nohrian kingdom, he had to be sure. 

He followed her around all day, silently stalking her like a bird of prey, jotting down every move, every stretch, every bite of food… In truth, Lord Ryoma had asked him about it earlier that day, “I trust Corrin, there’s no need for this kind of extreme surveillance.” But Saizo insisted; perhaps Lord Ryoma had gone soft from the sibling reunion. So he took it upon himself, with his skills, it was a simple task, and one he’d gladly take up for the sake of Hoshido’s safety.

A week passed, and even Saizo had to admit she really wasn’t doing anything suspicious. In fact, he’d actually begun stopping every now and then to help her with her tasks: carrying bags, moving boxes, helping her with shopping… He shakes his head and has to remind himself why he was doing this again. It was for Lord Ryoma, for Hoshido, for the safety of his people. He couldn’t let Corrin out of his sight yet. He’d carry her bags for days if that’s what it meant. 

Two days later, after lugging bag after bag to and from the market for her, he’d come to a realization: perhaps he didn’t see any cause for suspicion because she was purposefully hiding it from him when she knew he was watching. She knew he’d been stalking her quietly from the shadows during the day… but at night, he retired just like everyone else. Was this when she plotted her worst? That HAD to be it - no other way. 

Sneaking into her room was simple during the day, and even easier at night after she’d gone to sleep. He’d intended on getting there earlier, in case she got up to something before turning in for the night, but he didn’t expect on finding her asleep so soon. He hovered there for a little while, making sure her sleeping wasn’t just to throw off his guard. She turns in what appears to be sleep, with a breathy moan and a sigh, and a...giggle? Was she having a good dream? 

Several hours passed, and still nothing happened aside from her dream-moans, so for this night, he returned to his room.

  


* * *

  


The next night, he rested comfortably in the shadows of her room before she’d even returned. He waits patiently for her to get home, get dressed, and crawl in bed.

Her breathing grew increasingly labored for a moment, and then tapered off with a soft groan. Was she sick? She turns to lie on her back, in the darkness he can make out some steady movement, but it was hidden under her blanket, and not very obvious if he wasn’t so intent on finding it. She lets out a long sigh, running a hand through her hair. 

But her next moan is louder, with a lot more breath, and his entire body freezes when he realizes _why_ she was moaning. 

Is-- is that really what she was doing?

Had he been watching her pleasure herself for two nights in a row and not even realized?! 

His face feels hot, completely flushed with embarrassment, and he drags himself away.

  


* * *

  


The next morning he only watches Corrin from the very corner of his eye. She chats with Silas in the distance, laughing about… ugh, he really didn’t know at this point. His mind was too clouded by embarrassing thoughts from last night, he couldn’t listen to their conversation. But if she was planning something behind his back, she was hiding it too well for his comfort. 

She notices him and smiles with a friendly wave. He turns his head away quickly.

  


* * *

  


That night - damn him for returning - he hovers in the shadows again, and waits. 

And waits.

And waits.

And -- oh, was she not going to do anything tonight? 

He supposes it’s a very strange line of thought to expect her to do something every night. It’s not like he was _expecting_ her to. In her bed, she finally shifts, and then sighs. He waits. And sure enough, her breathing hitches again. She’s much louder tonight than the previous two times. He suspects she’s getting adventurous as she explores herself more and more. The moans that escape her lips are strangled, as if she is trying to keep quiet - most likely due to her own embarrassment, as far as she is aware there isn’t anyone else in the room. Her next moan is breathy and stretched, he can tell her motions under the blankets are increasing in pace, slowing down and picking up in a steady rhythm. Her other hand, he assumes, is on her breast. 

Ugh, why is he assuming these things? When did he start to do that? He bites his bottom lip underneath his mask.

He had to leave. Immediately. He swiftly exits her room and crosses the path outside quickly, shuffling as fast as he can to get out of there before -- “What are you doing?” He hears a familiar voice from behind him? When he turns, startled, Kagero is giving him her trademark look of disapproval with crossed arms. How did she manage to sneak up on him like that? 

“It’s nothing.”

“Were you just in Corrin’s room?”

“I said it’s nothing.”

“I swear, if you’re watching her while she rests, you’re crossing a line, Saizo.”

“It’s nothing!” He said, hurriedly, “I’m going to bed now.”

“I’m going to report this to Lord Ryoma if you try that again!!” Kagero calls out angrily as he rushes away from her. He couldn’t worry about that now. He had a difficult problem in his pants he needed to take care of first before anything else. 

  


* * *

  


Day Three of his nightly visits, he watches her remove the lid of a box on her nightstand. Earlier that day, he’d offered to help her move that box to her room, but she insisted she carry it herself. It was such a small box, he didn’t know why he thought to offer, but he’d gotten so used to helping her and… doing anything around her, really, that offering to help became his first instinct. 

He is getting soft. He hates it. 

She picks up the object in the box. It’s… some sort of angled cylinder-like object. Was it a bomb?! Was it some sort of sheathed blade?! Could she be planning an assassination attempt on Lord Ry--

Oh. 

Oh no.

He knows what that is. The minute she gets in bed with it, he knows exactly what that is, and he knows this only because Kagero had one (Kagero, who seemed to like that more than she liked him when they were together…).

The sounds she makes with the addition of her new toy are unkempt and powerful, she lifts herself up on the balls of her feet, arching her back and biting a knuckle, and then falls back down with a satisfied sigh. Tonight, she even does this a few times, stroking out several waves of orgasm until she is exhausted and satisfied. He must have counted five or six.

He hates that he stayed to see all of them, to _count_ all of them. He also hates that he really enjoyed watching her tonight.

  


* * *

  


Day Four. She lays on top of the blankets tonight, and he’s almost thankful the darkness of her room shrouds his vision. She isn’t as loud today, but he can see the way her legs shake, the way her back arches - his eyes must be growing accustomed to the darkness, because he thinks he sees her lips tremble… No, there was no feasible way he could see such a fine detail in this dark. That must mean…

That must mean he was _imagining_ her lips tremble through her next moan. 

And listening to her hitched breaths and low moans, he starts to imagine other things too. He imagines kneeling on the edge of her bed with a hand on her hip as he lays her down, her fingers touch the rough edges of his mask gently, and with a nod she removes it slowly. He imagines cupping her cheek gently and kissing her, with a hand squeezing her breast, her arms wrapped around his neck… He imagines being the cause of her moans, the one to make her back arch and have her clutch desperately at the bedsheets beneath them, to be the one to-- 

Gods above, damn him! What would Lord Ryoma think of his retainer having these thoughts about his younger sister?! Saizo reprimands himself, when he realizes his hand is palming his own crotch. A low groan almost escapes his throat - or at least, he was only partially sure he’d caught it before he made any noise to give away his position. Thankfully, Corrin moaned at the exact same time, so even if he did, he hoped she wouldn’t have heard it over herself.

What would it be like, he wonders, for her to moan that way in his ear...

He had to go before this got worse. 

  


* * *

  


Day Five -- why was he still here?! The candle on her nightstand is lit tonight, providing a soft light he can see far too much of her with. 

He ends up watching her lay on top of the blankets again, her toy disappearing in and out of her in a steady rhythm between her legs. It’s taking all of his self-discipline to not shove his hand down his pants and take care of himself too.

He was so much better than that, he wasn’t like any old pervert spying on women in their private hour. He was a _ninja_ , he had an _honor code_ to abide by, this was for the _greater good_ , for his _lord’s safety_.

...No, this definitely put him at the same level as any old pervert spying on women in their private hour.

_Damn him_.

In the soft glow of the candle light, Corrin moans through a delicate laugh.

Saizo is sweating. 

  


* * *

  


The next morning, Saizo is late to breakfast. He’d been up for far too long last night lost in his filthy thoughts all alone, and ended up getting less sleep than he’d liked. He really needed to work on that self-discipline thing he used to boast about, he decides, because this was getting embarrassingly ridiculous. 

“Hey Saizo! Good morning!” Corrin holds out a bowl of miso soup and an egg. “I saved you some food. Did you not sleep well last night?”

“No, I didn’t.” Is what he wanted to say, but instead it comes out as one big disgruntled mumble under his breath in his exhausted state. He reaches out to take the bowl, and accidentally brushes his fingers over hers. He almost drops the bowl, reeling back from the sudden contact. Her hands… are so soft. She giggles sweetly, covering her mouth. “W-why are you laughing?”

“Sorry,” She says, “But seeing you like this is so… Who would have thought the fearsome Saizo is so shy?”

His mask hides the obvious blush on his face, and for that he is thankful, which is why he has to turns away when he takes it off to drink the now-lukewarm soup as quickly as he can. “Thank you for the food.” He says, returning his mask to where it rests on his face, and hurrying to retreat back to safer quarters away from her so quickly he almost runs right into Sakura. 

Corrin shakes her head with a laugh and an amused eyeroll, watching him apologize profusely to Sakura, who is trying desperately to get him to stop bowing remorsefully in front of her. She picks up his empty bowl to wash in the sink, hoping he won’t tire himself out too much today.

Corrin smiles. She had a special show planned for Saizo again tonight, after all.


End file.
